Mind Over Matter
Setting Eight Seals in the world, they are all extremely gifted psionic people. These Seals are holding the Gate to teh Far Realms closed. The intrusion of Abberants in the world causes teh world to awaken psionic powers in people, but the Seals are the strongest. Bunch of Guilds sprout up, like Mages Guild (started by Solomon) and many others that provide a neutral sanctuary against political machinations. Take jobs that normal political factions cant deal with.Golden Gauntlets are Companionesque people, The Mercers are merchants, thieves wiith a tendency to kill, Mages guild, but Solomon is sorta starting his own sect after the Mages Guild spends too much time idling about, throwing its power around and not helping anyone. Solomon intends to just help magic users Fifteen Gods exist[ note to self, take inspiration from mtg theros gods ie, white/blue would be the god of the wind and justice] Characters Dain Grimbeard Jacob Bishop Solomon Arkennon Magnus Bishop Plot The intrusion of Abberants in the world causes teh world to awaken psionic powers in people Story featuring Dain, Alaric, brother of Alaric who is cleric, and Jacob under the employment of an archlich. Start story out with the archlich(Solomon)s transformation into an archlich. several hundred years ago, arcane magic was prejudiced against, and in the final moments of his life, solomon had researched becoming a lich in a more pure way. A ritual that would request the aid of a god, specifically the white blue god. a mob breaks into his tower, and "kills" Solomon, but his phylactery is already safe. present day, Solomon is still searching for his lost posessions. Go into flashbacks to describe hi searly difficluties with his choice for lichdom( he was desparate and didnt want to die, but also didnt want to go mad because of the corrupt necromatnic magic). Insinuate that he had to distance himself from his early family and that Alaric and his brother are his descendants. Alaric and brother belong to guild of some sort. Solomon uses his acquantances( among them Dain and Jacob) and a network of sorts in an effort to both recollect his possessions (which were scattered by the mob) and creates the Mages' Guild fifty years into his lichdom. Solomon keeps secret the fact that he is a lich, for fear of being misunderstood. His former tower was taken over by the cities justicars, and was maintained after the city was briefly taken over by orcs. Alaric used to get magic lessons from Solomon before a huge disturbance hit their realm, and essentially made magic null for a year. During that year, Alaric discovered Psionic capabilities, powers that are greatly feared by teh arcane and divine authorities. Alaric is scared of telling Solomon because Solomons own power due to arcane magic. Eight Seals in the world, they are all extremely gifted psionic people. These Seals are holding the Gate to teh Far Realms closed. Alaric(endgame Eighth Seal) and his brother,Magnus, (endgame avatar of justice) join Dain and Jacob to the wilds in the far west to supposedly search for another of Solomons tomes, but its actuall to avoid a witch hunt Solomon foresaw that is focused on psionics. At some point, a portal to the far realm will open, and the four will fight ot keep the Abberrants from entering their world. The Hellanas are a realm across the middle ocean. add Game of thrones realism to it